Medical implants, including devices such as catheters and the like, are prone to contamination by bacteria and other microbial species such as yeast and fungi. While various techniques are known to sterilize these devices prior to implantation, there are few methods of remediating contamination that occurs post implantation. For example, the implanted devices can be removed and replaced; but this type of intervention is stressful to the patient, has the potential of creating other risks, and can be expensive. In lieu of removal and replacement, treatment of bacterial infections of implanted devices by administering antibiotics is known. Such antibiotic therapy, however, often proves difficult, even ineffective, due to microbial drug resistance and/or the formation of a biofilm related to the infection that resists antibiotic penetration. In addition, antibiotic treatments of this sort can be expensive, and long term with attendant consequences to patient health. There is thus a need for an improved device and method for resisting contamination as aforesaid.